Stormheart
by MoonJay2012
Summary: Roy was the storm that didn't care. He swept through and broke peoples hearts and left them behind to pick up the pieces, just like a storm. Ed was the few rays of sunlight brave enough to try and peak through. But Roy thinks he's more. - Ed has his doubts on their relationship, can they survive?


_We're not okay. But I want – no – NEED us to be. But you're a bloody storm; I'm just the building that gets torn apart._

He could feel the whirlwinds of fear bubbling up within him the moment he stepped into Central yesterday, Al by his side. It had only worsened since then, as the time fast approached. He was scared. He didn't _want _to do it, but he _needed _to. If only for his own future happiness.

Edward gulped and pushed away the thoughts of the pending conversation. He would do it; he had to. He had been putting it off for so long… if he put it off any longer it would only hurt him so much more.

"Are you sure about this, brother?" Al asked him softly, his echo like voice soft. Ed was sure it was meant to sound comforting, but he just found any speech nerve wracking. Because who knew what words they would say? Who knew what they would say to each other…

_No, I don't want to do this. Stop me! I'm just going to get hurt - _Ed smiled and knocked his hand on his brothers metal chest gently, "don't worry about me, Al. No matter how this turns out, I'll be okay."

And he would be. If this end favorably, he would be happier, he wouldn't have to leave it all behind. But even if it ended badly, he would be okay, because he would no longer hurt. He would be okay.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now," Ed said, breathing out heavily.

Al nodded uncertainly, and watched his short brother swing his way out of their dorm. He really hoped Ed was right. For Ed's sake.

oOo

The Fullmetal Alchemist wandered his way down the streets of central. It had been a while since he had last visited, a month or so. He couldn't remember. But the Colonel Bastard had sent him on another wild goose chase for the Philosophers Stone, another dead end.

Edward sighed, but righted himself and fixed his normal scowl on his face as he entered the Central Command. He couldn't act as despondent as he felt now could he? He had a face to keep up.

People wisely avoided him as he stomped through the Command, his metal foot meeting the floor with heavy thumps that reverberated down the halls and through the walls. He wouldn't be surprised if the Bastard could hear him from his office. Ed smirked, well; he might as well make an entrance and have fun with this.

"Colonel Bastard!" He sang, slamming his way through the doors to the main office where Mustang's team were lounging at their desks.

"He's in his office, Ed," Hawkeye said, pointing at the closed door.

"He's slacking off again, isn't he," Ed stated, rather than asked.

The others all snorted, and what sounded like murmurs of agreement rose out of them. But Ed merely ignored them and swept into Mustangs office.

The Colonel was slouched in his chair, his hair sweeping over his forehead; head tilted back and eyes peacefully closed. _He's asleep, _Ed thought. He moved closer to Mustangs desk, taking in the sight of the peaceful Colonel. It was rare to see him at such peace most days.

But then Mustang let out what Ed would have called a whimper, but a strangled one. Like an animal caught in barbed wire. Scared and afraid and knowing of it's imminent doom.

Edward banged his metal fist on the desk, just as the Colonel cried out. But he jerked awake mid cry and stared at the blond alchemist, confusion and weariness written all over him. He was hunched over himself, as though protecting himself from something he couldn't see, and his eyes were drooping.

"How long have you been like this?" Ed asked after moments of them staring at each other.

Roy Mustang seemed to calm down after Ed spoke, his body uncurled and he placed his normal blank yet mocking mask in place. But he ignored Edward's question.

"Fullmetal, I didn't realize you were back," the Colonel stated with a smirk. _Only he could get away with looking so human and then switching back within mere seconds._

"Yeah, we got back late yesterday and went straight to bed. Here's your report," Ed said, handing over the manila folder to Mustang.

The black haired man reached out and took it, only to place it on the desk and jump over the wooden obstacle that separated the two alchemists.

Ed gasped as he toppled backwards, but was caught around the waist as Roy grinned down at him with that seductive smile and glint in his eyes. The older man leaned down and softly placed his lips on Edwards, taking his time in memorizing every millimeter of their softness.

The golden eyed boy felt his eyes widen in surprise form the sudden attack, but he forcefully closed them and rose his hands to cling onto Roy's – _when did he become Roy? – _shoulders.

"Mmm, wai-ah!" Ed garbled as Roy began moving his lips against his own. _No, no, no. I need to speak with him! Not spend the entire time kissing!_

Ed tore himself away from those sinfully delicious lips with a gasp, and turned his head away from the Flame Alchemist so he could not lure him in to another kiss.

"What is it, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, brushing a hand over Ed's lower back gently.

Ed shivered as the mans hand stopped right on the small of his back, that dangerous smirk in place again.

"I….." Ed said, and then he broke off with a sigh. He couldn't do it. He was to afraid of the consequences.

"Hey, tell me what it is," the Colonel – _back to Colonel, eh? – _asked him gently, rubbing his back in small, slow circles.

"Before we started dating, you were the playboy who didn't care whose heart he broke," Ed blurted. _Crap! He so did not just say that…._

"What has that got to do with anything, Fullmetal?" –_only everything – _the Colonel asked him.

"You're like a storm, you sweep in and destroy, not caring what or who you break, and then you sweep out again and leave them to pick up the pieces of what's left," Ed whispered. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. Mustang was going to kill him, or hit him. Probably both. _Yeah, definitely both. _

"What?" Mustang looked down at him with a bewildered expression, his forehead creased and lips curled in a way that Ed couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning.

"You heard me," Ed muttered, feeling his usual scowl slide into place.

"I did. What I am asking, is what did you mean?" Mustang asked, pressing his hand tightly against Ed's back. Ed wanted to snap, tell the man to let go of him or else…. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell him to let him go.

"You break peoples hearts like a storm breaks a town, and then you leave them to pick up the pieces," Ed said bluntly.

Mustang shifted them through the room, until Ed was sitting on the Colonel's lap as the raven haired man sat on his chair. Ed could feel the blush he hated so much rising to his cheeks.

"You're talking about what I was like before we started dating," Mustang said softly.

"No, even now. We only began dating two months ago, Mustang. That isn't enough time for you to suddenly change your ways. Especially since I've been away for half of the time we've been together," Edward said.

Mustang looked down at him, no mask and no emotion on his face. Just blank. Edward looked up at him nervously, feeling the whirlwinds from yesterday blow up into hurricanes as the silence seemed to increase in volume.

"Are you trying to say I'm not loyal to you?" Mustang asked him quietly.

If the younger alchemist had been looking, he would have seen the small shred of sadness that glowed deep in those dark eyes. But he couldn't bring himself to look up from the Colonel's chest.

"No. I'm trying to say that… How am I supposed to know you won't do the same to me?" Ed asked. He let out a breath. There, he'd finally asked. _But what if he didn't like Mustang's answer?_

Mustang blinked and raised a hand to Edward's chin, lifting the blonde boys head so he had no choice but to look him in the eye, "how do I know you won't be the one to leave _me_ broken?"

Ed faltered, reeling back as though he had been slapped, "_how can you even say that?! _I told you that I've been in love with you for a long time now, and you say that!"

"But it's the same type of worry, the same worry that you'll find someone else, someone _better. _And leave me for them. It's the same worry you have; the same worry every couple faces at least once. That's what I dream about, what I have _nightmares _about," Mustang said softly, brushing his thumb over Ed's red stained cheeks.

Edward could feel that ever-crushing pain again, pushing down at his heart and pulling him under. _It hurts. _"A storm is still a storm, nothing breaks it."

But then Mustang smiled, "the sunlight does."

Ed gaped at him. Then peered at the man, honestly beginning to doubt what was left of the Colonel's sanity.

"The sun breaks through the storms clouds, and the storm goes away," Mustang explained, smiling that smile that had Edward like jelly in his hands.

"But I might not be this _sunlight, _I could just be a few rays trying to peak through unsuccessfully," Edward rebutted, swallowing harshly and forcing down the tears his eyes so desperately wanted to spill. _Using sunlight and storms as an analogy for our relationship, and here I am about to start crying!_

"Look, Edward, I understand your worries. And I see exactly why you would doubt yourself. I've never really cared for the hearts I left behind. But now I have yours in front of me, and I don't ever want to let go," Roy – _back to Roy again, damn that bastard! – _told him softly.

"Mustang…." Edward said, trailing off.

"It's Roy to you, Ed. Always will be," Roy said, smiling down at him again.

Ed wanted to punch something, to kick and scream and throw a tantrum until he couldn't even remain awake. But he couldn't. He was more mature than that, he was._ But that didn't mean he wanted to be._

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm your sunlight," Ed whispered.

"But _I _decide who my sunlight is. I wouldn't stop being a storm for anybody, anybody but you. I really am trying Ed, and I won't stop. Not until you completely trust me," Roy said in a tone of firm determination

Edward wanted to say he did, that he did trust him. That he did trust Roy. But he couldn't. Not without lying. Roy had gone to long be a playboy for Ed to start trusting him right off the bat in his first attempt in a relationship in a long time. No, Roy would have to work for that trust. And Ed would help him.

"I do love you, you know," Roy said quietly.

Ed felt his golden eyes widen, and his breath hitched and his heart started beating a million beats a minute. Roy had not once said he felt the same as Edward, _not once. _He had accepted the youngers feelings, but not with an "_I love you, Edward". _No, he had merely smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to Ed's. And that had been that.

"You-you what?" Ed asked breathlessly.

Roy gave him a look filled with sadness and guilt; "I would have said it sooner. But I… I wanted to make it special. When we _both _said it. I just…didn't realize you were having doubts about us. If I had known, I would have said something sooner."

"I love you, Roy," Ed blurted, his cheeks cherry red and his skin hot and burning.

Roy resumed rubbing his back in soothing circles with that smile that Ed could look at for hours, the one that truly meant Roy was happy, "I love you, Edward."

The golden-eyed boy swallowed tightly, then clenched his eyes shut and forced himself up until his lips were met with Roy's. He heard the sharp intake of breath and felt Roy's lips open in surprise.

"I love you so much," Edward whispered.

"I love you just as much," Roy replied fiercely, burying his nose in Edward's golden hair.

And Edward smiled. Because while they weren't out of harms way, they were on the road there. _Yeah, we'll be okay. We'll make it there, together. _

oOo

"I have an announcement to make."

Edward glanced up from where he had been stuffing his face full of delicious food. Everyone had gone quiet at Roy's statement, all staring at him with the same intense stares.

They – _well, okay. Roy – _had invited all their friends out, for dinner at a nice restaurant. Roy was familiar with the owner, and got a discount. So he was paying, so Ed got whatever he wanted. Roy had the money, after all.

Suddenly, Ed was beginning to regret keeping _them _a secret from their friends. After all, they were friends. _But then, we needed it to be just us to work through this. Up until now._

"Yes," Maes – _as everyone insisted on scrapping ranks and status outside of work – _said, drawing out the 's' and nodding slowly.

"I've been…seeing someone. For the last five months."

_Chaos. _They all gasped, their cutlery clattering onto their plates, Jean even fainted face first in his food and Kain and Heymans had to shake him awake again. Edward made sure to gape a little too, so they wouldn't suspect anything before they told them.

"_You what?!" _Maes shrieked.

"I've been seeing someone for the last five months," Roy repeated.

Everyone continued gaping at him, no one making a sound. Edward glanced around the table, he could see the same open mouths and wide eyes on everyone, _everyone but Riza Hawkeye. Who is staring at me. Why woul – oh. _Edward tilted his head as he looked at the blond lieutenant, and she gave him an all-knowing smirk that he just _knew _she got from Mustang.

"Who?" Jean finally asked, the first to come to enough brainpower to actually ask the question.

"Do you love him?" Riza butted in just as Roy opened his mouth to answer.

Edward glanced at the Colonel, and smiled. Roy gave Riza a full-blown smile. Not a grin, not a smirk. A _smile. _"I fucking love him."

Edward felt his heart bubble and turn a deep cherry pink. He wanted to snort in disgust at himself. He was turning into a sappy _pile of goo_.

"Good, than I approve," Riza said with a soft smile painted on her face. Ed could almost call it motherly. It warmed his heart, that she made sure Roy loved him before approving.

"You know who it is?!" Jean cried, looking back and forth between the Colonel and his Lieutenant.

Riza just gave Edward the biggest smile he had ever seen on her lips. And he smiled back. _Yeah, she's awesome. _

"_Anyways._ We've been working through some stuff and now we think it's time to come out," Roy admitted to them.

Ed almost burst out laughing as the entirety of their group leaned forward, each ecstatic to hear the name of the one who had tamed _Roy Mustang. _

"Edward Elric."

_If that was chaos. Then this is Hell on Earth. _Vato could do no more than stare at Edward, slack jawed and wide eyed, Riza sat in her chair smirking, Maes jumped up and screamed, Jean fainted again and so did Kain, Heymans kept stuttering out gibberish and Al was laughing at the chaos and trying to wake up Jean and Kain at the same time.

"_You what?! Not with my Edward!" _Maes shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Roy.

"Calm down Maes, we haven't done anything like that," Roy said to the man.

The Lieutenant Colonel calmed down enough to speak rather than scream, but Ed still doubted his ability to not lash out, "and who do you think you are, dating _my _Ed without my permission?!"

Roy abruptly stood up and faced Maes, "Maes, I would like your permission to formally court Edward properly."

Edward gaped at him. Al gaped at him. They all gaped at him.

Maes looked flustered, his eyes darting around wildly and his hands twitching by his sides.

"Maes," Edward said quietly.

Almost everyone's heads swiveled around to face him, "he makes me happy."

Maes smiled and faced Roy, "than that's enough for me." And reached out and clasped his hand in Roy's.

The two men sat down again.

"Who asked who out?" Riza asked them.

Edward glanced over at Roy and blushed, "I told him my feelings. He acted on them."

Jean and Kain finally came around, cleaning off their faces with napkins supplied by the restaurant. The group returned to mild conversation, each sneaking glances at the newly announced couple. But none commented on Edward swapping seats with Maes, and no one commented on their tightly linked hands as they left the restaurant.

"Well, congratulations you two," Kain said, giving them a smile as they bid their farewells at the path.

"Thanks," Edward and Roy chorused, both smiling and tightening their grip on each others hand.

"Look after each other now, oh and we should do this again some time. Next time we should organize it when Gracia is free and we'll bring Elicia!" Maes gushed.

Roy rolled his eyes and shoved Edward and Alphonse ahead of him, Edward was glad he did. He loved the Hughes family, but Maes was _obsessed. _

He and Roy linked their hands again as they walked, Al walking beside them, his armor clunking along the pathway the only sound in the darkness of the night.

"Brother, you never did tell me what happened between you two after your conversation," Al reminded him.

Ed smiled, and Roy let a smile slip on his lips too. "We promised to work through it, because nothing happens without working for it," Edward replied.

"We promised to work together to forge a bond of trust, and now," Roy said, smiling down at the golden-eyed boy, "we have."

Edward sighed happily. Yeah, they did it.

Roy was a storm, sweeping in and destroying everything before sweeping out again, leaving the people behind to pick up the pieces. And Edward was _his _sunlight. The sunlight that broke through the gray clouds that the rain poured down from, the sunlight that shone through the storm.

He was in love with Roy, Roy was in love with Edward. That was enough for them to forge their bond. _Yeah, we're okay._


End file.
